Coffee
by Melodium
Summary: [AU/UA] Sasuke Uchiha trabaja en la cafetería Starbucks junto a su mejor amigo Naruto. Un día Sasuke se fija en una joven muchacha de cabellos rosados y comienza a observarla ¿Será que lograra saber el nombre de la muchacha o solo se quedara como el que la atiende?
1. Coffee

Un joven muchacho de tez blanca y ojos como la noche está arreglándose el delantal color verde que representa a la cafetería Starbucks, junto a él un rubio muchacho hace lo mismo mientras le conversa sobre una chica de ojos perlas que ha conocido y logro llamar su atención. Por supuesto nuestro joven protagonista no podía estar menos interesado en lo que su acompañante y mejor amigo decía en aquel momento, lo único que podía pensar era en la incesante lluvia que había fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes desde hace ya unas largas horas y él estaba ahí trabajando a la par de preguntarse como carajos se iría hasta su departamento sin tener que mojarse.

Hey theme ¿Estas escuchándome? —Pregunto el rubio sacudiendo su mano derecha frente a su rostro, el joven de cabellos azabaches chasqueo la lengua y dio media vuelta avanzando a la salida.

Vamos a trabajar dobe. —Esa fue la respuesta que esté le dio a su amigo quien movió los hombros despreocupado siguiéndolo para iniciar la jornada de la tarde.

A pesar de que en Konoha estaba lloviendo fuertemente la gente parecía no importarle puesto que Starbucks estaba repleto de personas como todos los días. Gente que junto a la laptop terminaba algún proyecto o trabajo acompañado de un buen café, chicas que se amontonaban para hablar sobre alguno que otro chisme como también comentar lo bueno que estaban los jóvenes que atendían y entre todas aquellas personas unos cabellos rosados resaltaba en la visión del joven Uchiha.

El cabello de la joven era corto y por lo que podía apreciar estaba leyendo un libro mientras bebía de su café ignorando por completo su alrededor. Sasuke le quito la vista de encima cuando escucho a Naruto pedirle ayuda haciendo un café en especial, él joven fue al rescate de Naruto ayudando a esté y sintiéndose fastidiado por los constantes gritillos que dejaban escapar las mocosas que habían pedido tal café para cuando volvió a la caja (lugar donde podía apreciar la melena rosa de la joven) está ya no estaba más.

Sasuke no le tomo más importancia a tal asunto y siguió haciendo su trabajo pensando nuevamente en cómo se iría si seguía lloviendo.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y Sasuke se dio cuenta que aquella joven muchacha de cabellos rosados siempre iba a la cafetería, se sentaba en una de las mesas que estaba junto a la ventana al fondo del local dándole la espalda al mostrador, pedía un café y un pastel de chocolate y se quedaba ahí unas horas leyendo. Cuando eran pasado de las siete ella miraba su teléfono celular, guardaba sus cosas e iba hasta la caja para pagar lo ingerido, se despedía de una forma cordial y se iba.

Sasuke había podido apreciar los ojos jades de ella que brillaban llenos de vida, sus rosados labios que incitaban a ser besados y probar el néctar de ellos y su voz, una voz dulce y campante como si fuese un ángel. Nunca había hablado con ella más de lo requerido por su oficio pero ella tampoco se había comportado como las otras muchachas que al verlo se alborotaban, le pedían su número o su nombre, incluso habían quienes coqueteaban abiertamente con él quien siempre rechazaba todo de forma cortante y fría. La rosada (como había decidido llamarla) no le interesaba en lo absoluto él ni su belleza, pagaba, agradecía y se iba. Esa era la rutina de ella y la de él era atenderla todos los días que iba.

Naruto lo había notado, Sasuke siempre a las cinco y media de la tarde se ganaba en la caja y atendía los pedidos hasta las siete y quince minutos, luego de que una joven se fuera esté dejaba el lugar y se iba para atrás tomando su descanso. Para Naruto no resulto difícil saber a quién observaba, el cabello de extravagante color no pasaba desapercibido y como todo hombre admitía la belleza de la femenina pero aun así seguía sorprendido de las actitudes de Sasuke quien siempre era reacio a conocer alguna femenina con la cual establecer relación.

Fue tal vez esa razón la que lo motivo a un día salir y hablar con la muchacha.

Ya era viernes y Sasuke esperaba en la caja que la muchacha hiciera su entrada, grande fue su sorpresa cuando comenzaron a pasar los minutos y no hubo señales de ella. Ignoro aquello pensando que tal vez tenía muchos que aceres y se concentró en el trabajo.

¡Theme! —Le grito de repente Naruto haciendo que esté se volteara a mirarlo fastidiado esperando que prosiguiera.— Sasori me ha pedido que lleves algunas cosas a su departamento, por el favor él pagara horas extras.

Naruto le entrego a Sasuke una bolsa con el logo de Starbucks y un café para luego irse a atender más personas, no pudo ni siquiera replicar o negarse a hacer tal estupidez pero siendo Sasori un amigo y además el jefe de ambos no tuvo más opción que ir hasta su departamento. Sasori era amigo de su hermano mayor y vivía solo en su departamento, no sabía que tuviese una novia para pedir tal cosa cuando él estaba en el trabajo pero él no era nadie para meterse en la vida ajena por lo cual toco la puerta del departamento tres veces y la puerta se abrió dejando ver unos ojos jades sorprendidos por la visita.

Sasuke la reconoció inmediatamente, ella era la chica de la cafetería, vestía un pijama de color rosa que cubría todo su cuerpo, en sus mejillas había un sonrojo por ser atrapada de tal manera y nerviosa movió su cuerpo para dejarlo pasar.

Muchas gracias, le había dicho a Sasori que no era necesario hacer esto pero agradezco que te hayas tomado las molestias de traer las cosas hasta aquí, me asegurare de que Sasori pague bien por esto. —La voz de ella sonaba nerviosa y sus manos jugaban con las mangas de su pijama, Sasuke se sintió irritado de que ella estuviera en esas pintas en el hogar de Sasori.

No hay de qué. —Fue lo único que dijo cuando se disponía a marcharse.

Sasuske-kun, espera… —Él inmediatamente se detuvo cuando escucho su nombre salir de sus labios ¿Cómo ella se sabía su nombre y él no sabía el de ella? ¿Y por qué su corazón se había acelerado con la sola mención de su nombre? Se giró para mirarla, su rostro mostraba la duda y el rostro rojo de ella la delataba.— Na-naruto me ha dicho tu nombre… Espero que no sea una molestia. —Su lengua se trababa a la hora de hablar y bajaba la mirada nerviosa, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.— T-tu siem-siempre me atiendes en la cafetería… Eso es muy lindo de tu parte… —Ella cada vez actuaba más nerviosa con sus palabras y él solo la miraba sintiéndose delatado y también pensando en que mataría al dobe de su amigo.— Mi nombre es Sakura, Sakura Haruno, soy la prima de Sasori, un gusto finalmente poder hablarte Sasuke-kun.

Ella le ofreció su mano con una sonrisa y él no se negó a darle la mano viendo como las mejillas de ella se encendían más de ser posible. Por lo bajo, de modo imperceptible, se río unos segundos.

Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. —Dijo recién cayendo en cuenta de sus palabras finales.— ¿Finalmente hablarme? —Se atrevió a preguntar. Sakura reaccionó de inmediato moviéndose para atrás negando con ambas manos.

P-puedo explicarlo, l-lo prometo… —Sakura quería justificarse pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, causando más gracia en Sasuke por su cohibida actitud pero no espero más ninguna respuesta de su parte, se encamino a la salida siendo observado por ella quien parecía estar algo triste pero Sasuke se giró para mirarla una última vez antes de dejar el departamento ajeno.

Explícamelo en tu próxima visita al café. —Dicho aquello se marchó escuchando un fuerte grito de afirmación que lo hizo sonreír.

* * *

Que Sasuke más diferente al original es este ¿No lo creen? Hahah, pero eso lo hace divertido y sobretodo de un universo alterno.

Puede que le haga una segunda parte ya que ha quedado de modo abierto como puede que no, creo que todo dependerá de si les ha gustado o no el fic. Además también hay que decir que pronto estaré subiendo otro fic que es SasuSaku también el cual tendrá su drama, romance, lágrimas, etcétera. Esté es el primer fanfic que subo SS y espero lo hayan disfrutado leyendo, recuerden si quieren una segunda parte decírmelo para decidir si dejarlo como un capitulo único o alargarlo uno o dos capítulos más.


	2. Coffee 2

Mis padres solían preocuparse mucho por mí y la enfermedad que tenía, si bien no era nada que fuese letal el hecho de que fuera su única hija era suficiente para que se alarmaran. Vivía en Tokyo, una ciudad muy transitada y turística de Japón pero hace una semana me había mudado junto a mi primo Sasori no akasuna que vivía en Konoha, un pequeño pueblo en las afueras de Tokyo y se preguntaran ¿Qué hago en Konoha? En la clínica que me atendía dijeron que necesitaba respirar aire limpio, no uno contaminado como el de Tokyo además de tener ese limpio aire también contaba con una clínica en la cual podría terminar con éxito el tratamiento para mejorarme.

Sasori tenía un trabajo en una cafetería de Starbucks, era gerente del lugar, como persona curiosa que era un día fui a este local y me situé al fondo en una mesa que estaba junto a la gran ventana, mire a las personas pasar desde aquel ángulo pero pronto me vi absorta en el libro que llevaba conmigo. Un joven muchacho de cabello castaño se acercó para hacer mi pedido, mientras hablaba con él quien me recomendaba algunas cosas la paz de la cafetería se vio irrumpida.

¡THEME! ¡¿ESTAS ESCUCHANDO LO QUE DIGO?! —Un rubio muchacho con ojos de un tono azul entraba detrás de un joven con ojos oscuros de cabello azabache y reflejos azulados. Parecía ser que el primero no tomaba atención del segundo quien gritaba por la atención de esté.

Hmp, dobe. —Fue lo único que se escuchó decir del muchacho quien fue tomado por la camisa por el segundo. Mis ojos se abrieron pensando que iniciaría una pelea pero nada de aquello sucedió.

Oe, Naruto, Sasuke, compórtense en el lugar de trabajo. —Dijo el joven que estaba atendiéndome, el chico rubio se disculpó mientras que el otro solo siguió caminando— Lamento que tuvieras que presenciar eso. Entonces ¿Un café con crema y un pastel de chocolate y cereza, cierto?

Oh, no te preocupes por ello, y sí, un pastel y un café por favor. —Sonreí al joven quien dijo no tardaría demasiado y yo volví a concentrarme en mi lectura.  
Fue cosa de unos minutos cuando llego mi pedido, disfrute de una tarde algo tranquila comiendo y leyendo mi libro.

Lo único que se escuchaba a veces era la voz del chico rubio en gritos y la de su amigo de forma mucho más calmada también uno que otro grito de unas adolescentes que parecían haber ido para ver a los muchachos. Entre las siete de la tarde recibí un mensaje de Sasori que me avisaba había salido recién del trabajo e iría a casa, tome mis cosas y fui rápidamente a pagar por el servicio, di las gracias y me retire llamando al móvil de Sasori para avisarle que estaba fuera de aquel local en el que trabaja. Así cree una rutina de ir entre las cinco y media hasta la hora en que Sasori salía, él me mandaba un mensaje y yo pagaba para luego juntarme con él e irnos a casa o a algún restaurante a cenar algo. Uno que otro día me sentaba del lado contrarío para ver a los muchachos. Naruto era el joven rubio, Neji era el joven de cabello castaño que solía tomar mi pedido, Kiba o Deidara, el mejor amigo de Sasori, estaban en la caja cuando me iba y Sasuke era uno de los encargados de hacer el café y quien solía pelearse con Naruto por bobadas. Me parecían dos personas interesantes y sin darme cuenta comencé a observarles muy seguido dándole un poco más de atención a Sasuke quien era más callado y frío con las muchachas que gritaban y tenían corazones en sus ojos cuando lo miraban embobadas algo que no parecía agradarle al joven y que a mí me hacía reír. Toda la atención que había comenzado a emplear en ellos hizo que en mi creciera un tipo de enamoramiento o más bien yo lo llamaría un flechazo por el joven Sasuke. Sabía algunas cosas de él pero sabía que podía saber mucho más si le preguntaba a Sasori quien como encargado del lugar debía de saber sobre ellos. Así fue como un día mientras cocinaba comencé un interrogatorio poco sutil.

Ne, Sasori ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Pregunté mientras picaba las cebollas, mis mejillas las sentía un poco más acaloradas pero decidí ignorar aquel hecho avergonzada.

Dime Sakura. —Fue la respuesta de mi primo.

Respire hondo antes de hacer cualquier pregunta— Sa-sasuke él ¿Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando para ti? —Mi respiración era irregular y mis manos temblaban. Estaba nerviosa pero no quería admitirlo.

Unos segundos pasaron y pude escuchar la risa de Sasori invadir todo el departamento.

Sasuke es hermano menor de Itachi Uchiha, uno de mis mejores amigos. Trabaja para mi desde hace unos meses, aunque no le falta el dinero a querido obtener independencia por sus propios medios y sin trabajar para su padre. Es un buen chico y se esfuerza, me recuerda a Itachi cuando era más joven… —A cada palabra que Sasori decía sobre aquella persona me parecía más interesante de lo que se veía. Seguí haciendo la cena mientras pensaba sobre lo ya dicho. Sasuke se veía como una persona sería, eso ya lo había podido deducir sola pero también era una persona de dinero y que aun así había decidido trabajar por propia voluntad— …Sakura ¡Oe! Sakura ¿Me estas escuchando?

La voz de Sasori me saco de mis pensamientos— Lo siento Sasori, estaba distraída. —Fui capaz de decir solamente eso.

¿Sakura, acaso a ti te gusta el pequeño Uchiha? —La pregunta hecha por Sasori logro que soltara el cuchillo por completo nerviosa. Sentí mi corazón latir mucho más fuerte e intente negarlo pero finalmente Sasori solo pudo burlarse de mí y de mi inocencia en aquellos temas.

Luego de haber mantenido aquella conversación con Sasori los días siguientes no pude mirar a Sasuke más. Las burlas de Sasori hacían que terminara sintiéndome más nerviosa y comencé a sentarme de modo que le diera la espalda al mostrador, concentrándome solamente en mi lectura hasta que llegaba la hora de marcharme. Nunca había sido atendida por Sasuke hasta hace una semana atrás cuando al irme para mi sorpresa fue él quien atendió la caja.

Desde aquel momento la persona que me atendía a la hora de irme era él. No hablamos nada en especial y tampoco mostraba demasiado interés en sacarle información como las niñas que solían ir. Las razones eran muy simples, sabía que a él no le gustaba aquella atención sobre natural y también mi segunda razón más importante era que no podía hablarle. Cada vez que hablábamos solo podía responder con pocas palabras nerviosa de decir algo indebido y de tener su mirada en mis ojos pero aun cuando esos sentimientos y el latido de mi corazón se hacían más fuertes al tener una mínima de su atención atesoraba aquellos momentos sabiendo que era lo más lejos que podría hablar con él.

El jueves por la tarde cuando me iba a ir escuche la voz de un joven gritar, cuando me gire pude ver que a quien llamaba era mí y la persona era Naruto, el mejor amigo rubio de Sasuke.

¿Quieres decirme algo? —Pregunte sintiéndome algo nerviosa por su presencia, él solamente me sonrió.

Sé que sonara extraño pero solo quería saber cuál era tu nombre. —Mis mejillas se encendieron y él paso su mano derecha por sus cabellos riendo nerviosamente— Siempre vas a la cafetería y nunca hemos podido hablar como es debido. Tengo curiosidad. ¿Molesta?

Su mirada lo decía todo, él creía que me había importunado y yo reí cubriendo con el dorso de mi mano mis labios en el acto— Soy Sakura y soy la prima de Sasori, es por ello que siempre voy a la cafetería. Cuando él sale yo me voy con él.

Sabía que no era del todo la verdad pero tampoco era mentira. Naruto me acompaño en el camino y Sasori se nos unió revelando la otra parte que había ocultado, él no dijo mucho pero se río pasando un momento con nosotros antes de retirarse pidiendo que volviera a hablar pronto con él. Una promesa que sin duda cumpliría.

Cuando llego el viernes mi salud se había debilitado, Sasori como todos los días fue a trabajar prometiendo que haría llegar al departamento un pastel para mí. Me había negado diciendo que no era algo necesario pero él aun cuando yo decía que no decidió que así sería y yo no refute más. El día pasó literalmente muy rápido. Encerrada en casa mire la televisión, leí un libro e hice la cena antes de tiempo pensando que aquel día no había visto a Sasuke. Mis pensamientos fueron irrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta, la persona designada había llegado y fui aun vestida en pijama a recibirle creyendo que podría ser Naruto grande fue la sorpresa que me lleve cuando mis ojos se encontraron con unos de color negro mirarme de pies a cabeza haciendo que me sintiera avergonzada.  
Sabiendo que mis mejillas estaban encendidas me corrí para que pasara y él sin decir nada lo hizo teniendo entre sus manos un paquete.

Muchas gracias, le había dicho a Sasori que no era necesario hacer esto pero agradezco que te hayas tomado las molestias de traer las cosas hasta aquí, me asegurare de que Sasori pague bien por esto. —Mi voz sonaba atropellada, el nerviosismo de haber sido encontrada exactamente por él en pijama y en la casa de Sasori había logrado ponerme sumamente nerviosa pero él como siempre se mostraba tranquilo y eso solo aumentaba mis nervios.

No hay de qué. —Dijo él dejando en la mesa el pedido y disponiéndose para marcharse pero no quería que se fuese, no sin antes darle una explicación que tal vez ni importara.

Sasuske-kun, espera… —No pude seguir la frase, él se detuvo y yo me quede callada sabiendo que había dicho más de lo necesario. Él ni siquiera reparaba en mi como para saber mi nombre y en cambio yo si me sabia el suyo. Se giró para dejarme ver sus ojos llenos de duda y baje la mirada más nerviosa aun— Na-naruto me ha dicho tu nombre… Espero que no sea una molestia. —Mis palabras no eran del todo ciertas, Naruto no había sido quien me diera su nombre pero prefería que creyese eso antes de que me viese como una loca. Los nervios hacían que hablase de un modo entrecortado y casi inentendible— T-tu siem-siempre me atiendes en la cafetería… Eso es muy lindo de tu parte… —Si bien Sasuke no había sido el primero en atenderme para mí era un acto bonito que lo hiciera sin mirarme del modo en que lo hacía con otras personas y lo quería hacer ver— Mi nombre es Sakura, Sakura Haruno, soy la prima de Sasori, un gusto finalmente poder hablarte Sasuke-kun.

Ofrecí mi mano corriendo el riesgo de que no la tomara pero para mi sorpresa lo hizo, mis mejillas se calentaron mucho más y supe que la sangre estaba amontonando en aquella zona delatándome por completo. Y reí. Reí porque estaba feliz de no haber sido rechazada como también por sentirme una tonta con mis explicaciones y demás pero a él pareció no molestarle.

Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. —No pensaba que respondería presentándose del todo pero lo hizo, lo siguiente en decir fue una pregunta que me llevo alejarme unos pasos y mover las manos negando con ellas acalorada— ¿Finalmente hablarme?

P-puedo explicarlo, l-lo prometo… —No encontraba la manera de justificarme, no sabía realmente que diría pero Sasuke comenzó a avanzar a la salida y yo comencé a sentirme extrañamente triste por su lejanía y poca importancia que le daba. Era normal me dije. Yo era una desconocida que además había sonado como una acosadora pero él se detuvo en la puerta.

Explícamelo en tu próxima visita al café. —Mis ojos llenos de sorpresa lo miraron irse y una sonrisa creció en mis labios. Él había dicho que le explicara cuando fuera al café. Él me había pedido que volviese a hablar.

¡SI! —Sin saber si me escuchaba conteste en un grito sintiendo mi corazón latir rápidamente y esperando que el día lunes llegara para poder hablar más con Sasuke.

* * *

¡Y aquí el segundo capitulo! Nuestra querida Sakura es muy caguai ¿No lo creen? Yo sí lo creo;;

Sé que me he demorado en subirlo pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿No? El día domingo estaría el tercer capitulo en cual es el más esperado ¡El día de Sasuke y Sakura hablando en la cafetería! Aunque se abrió una buena pregunta ¿Qué enfermedad podría tener Sakura? Nuestra muchacha esta enferma pero gracia a ello conoció a Sasuke, jojo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído y les ha gustado la historia. En cuanto termine esta que será con la siguiente dejare un pequeño extracto al final de lo que sería la siguiente historia SS la cual es un poco más subida de tono ¿Les gusta eso? Pues veremos mucho lemon.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
